Classic WoW Wiki:Watchdogs/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign below, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. Accepted applications Pcj I'd like to be able to patrol the wiki. --Pcj 22:33, 20 June 2007 (UTC) : Accepted! You're doing sterling work. 23:27, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Xmuskrat I'll help. --Xmuskrat 13:33, 6 April 2007 (EDT) : You're already a member :) 23:28, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sandwichman2448 I think I would make a good Watchdog. I have deleted vandalism on the upwards of some occasions and enjoy staring at the Recent changes page. I have also never vandalized anything to date. --Sandwichman2448 15:31, 7 April 2007 (EDT) : Accepted! You're honest and you do your best. Welcome to the team :) 23:33, 8 July 2007 (UTC) DuTempete Well, I'm at least semi-active, and currently perform many of the functions of a watchdog but with out the extra permissions, as can be seen in my . I'm also active within the warlock project, which I, in a sense, oversee. -- DuTempete talk| 22:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) : Sure. I know we can trust your edits :) 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Sharlin Pick me! Pick me! Me! Me! Man, you gotta warn somebody before you crack one like that. My mouth was open and everything. Oh, I am supposed to be saying why I should be on this team, well I am afflicted with ADD but isn't that the prettiest flower you ever saw? Yeah, well there was this dragon you see, and he was all huffy about some edits someone made, and "hey, look daddy! rocketship" -- 16:05, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : Sure! You're often around and we can trust your edits (whether or not we agree on some stuff) :) 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Gourra I got asked by Fandyllic to join the Watchdogs, so here is my application. I usually check out the when I'm not doing anything else, and look out for vandalism and other edits. -- 16:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : Sure thing! 14:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Declined applications Keilden I would try out being a watchdog since i spend some time around this wiki and check the recent changes almost everyday. I don't have so much experience in editing wikis but everyone can't be a master from the start:) --Keilden 03:52, 16 April 2007 (EDT) How do i know if i have been accepted btw? :) (Keilden 12:55, 22 May 2007 (UTC)) : They'll let you know in your talk page. However, I don't think anyone's watching this application page. Pzychotix 13:10, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Houndmaster Ordmere I've always been an avid lorekeeper and have highly admired Wowwiki. I'd like to held in anyway I can. --Houndmaster Ordmere 23:25, 3 May 2007 (EDT) : Declined due to lack of edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Eberktor Ohh aye, I'd like to join ye little club! Dwarves make good watchdogs, seeing as we're so low to tha' ground and all! -- 23:04, 4 April 2007 (EDT) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Bowajowa please allow me to join i would love to join forces with the watch dogs and to do what watch dogs do --Bowajowa 18:25, 20 May 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) GardDog I'm GuardDog and I would like to be a Watchdog. I would be a good watchdog because 1) I like helping out 2) I already had my shots --GardDog 23:14, 14 May 2007 (EDT) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Elbonio I am looking to apply to be watchdog admin on WoWWiki - mainly because I'm a stickler for things being up to date and correct and am looking to become more active on the WoWWiki to make this so. I'm offering my services to keep a watchful eye over the wiki and make sure things are not vandalised and are kept up-to-date etc. Let me know if you need me or not. --Elbonio 14:36, 31 May 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Thedandis I frequently lurk the WoWWiki, fixing little things here and there, and being a Watchdog would be fun for me. :D I don't have much experience in Wiki's (Seeing as I can't even customize my signature. D:), but I'm willing to help. --Thedandis 18:19, 13 May 2007 (EDT) :WW:SIG -- 18:21, 13 May 2007 (EDT) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 23:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sardac I have only been playing WOW since last Nov how ever I enjoy it alot and this site is loaded with great information and I would like to help keep it that way and also help to ensure that others are able to get out of it the best information possible. --Sardac 03:37, 10 August 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hawkwynd If there's room for another watchdog, I would be interested in giving assistance. If you have other areas that are more in need, plug me in where I can be of some use. :) Thanks, Scott -- hawkwynd 20:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hytoma This account may be a new membership, but I think I would be a great asset to your team. I have been playing WoW for a very long time now and also have been a fan from the Warcraft RTS games from the original. I have a passion for making sure that articles and posts are clear, concise and non-offending. I find enjoyment out of proof reading and edit articles that come from the everyday gamer. It also brings a smile to my face when I can think that I helped a gamer get his voice out about something they know and obviously care about. If a person didn't care about this game all that much, they wouldn't want to post here and just come here to try and get an extra tip on how to complete a raid. I have been navigating through the site and I think that you guys have been doing a bang up job keeping it neat and tidy, and I would really like to help you out with that. The amount of users that come to this page much be huge, and must be really hard to keep up with. I have experience with online editing and moderation for websites that handle huge amounts of members. My most current expierence was with GotFrag.com when I was an editor and moderator of the forums. I would get projects assigned to me regularly and I always had them finished ahead of schedule, when a CPL event was on, I was called upon frequently to edit pages that had a very tight timeline to be put up on the main page. I had also written a couple articles for that page before I decided that it was time to move on. As a moderator, it was up to me to make sure that anybody posting was keeping it with in the rules of the board, but also responding to requests from users receiving private hate messages. I really hope to hear from you soon, Phil Johnston -- Hytoma 15:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to lack of recent edits. 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Yorgiorgiorg I think I'd make a good watch dog. I am good at spelling and can spell really anything do not spam and are an expert at Warcraft Lore. -- Yorgiorgiorg 00:23, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : Declined due to low number of edits. Edit more and we'll see! 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Olebrum Ok, I know I haven't been a member for long, but I feel I have a lot to contribute to WoWWiki, I haven't posted a lot of edits, but since I'm all new as a member, I'm not quite sure where to look for faults. I'm not signing this application just to _be_ a watchdog, but to learn more about WoWWiki and how things work, and to contribute with all that I can. If this application by some mysterious way get declined, is it still possible to send in a new one when I have experienced what ever needed to be experienced to be a watchdog? And please, for my non-ignorance, post a "explainable" decline if so! -- Olebrum 15:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : Hello! For someone to become a watchdog we need to know that we will agree with the majority of their edits - if you edit more and follow the tune of the wiki I don't see why not. Once you've edited a fair few main namespace articles then feel free to reapply. (Of course, don't feel pressured to edit articles as a result of this) 08:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Open applications Bajo Hi, I'd like to help, I usually spend an hour or so on the wiki every day, and keep refreshing the Recent changes page out of boredom due to slow downloads I get with dial up, so I'm usually able to revert DNP and vandalism as soon as they're posted during that time...so? I didn't know where to put it, got confused with so many sections, and I didn't know what did you mean by Prospective in the name of this section, why not just put Pending applications? -- Bajo 15:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. Kirkburn will decide your fate! :) --Sky (t · · w) 08:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) : I am unsure, due to the low number of edits you have made so far, and the low number that have dealt with problems. I'm not going to close this with a "deny", but I would prefer to see more activity before making a decision. 17:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) : Sure, I'll do my best...Bajo 18:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Ose Well, I do spend a lot of time on the RC looking for suspicious stuff, might as well apply for this . I've been around for a while and feel i'm quite familliar with how the wiki (and the people here) works. -- 17:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC)